


Scissors

by kreecherkai



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, and also summaries, because did you see the stuck performances, honestly i just suck, i'll get it eventually, praise be their coordinators, really not any pairings in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: Cause it was what Monbebe's wanted.





	

**“SHIN HOSEOK!”**

Hoseok froze where he stood in the costume closet of their dorm. That was Kihyun’s angry yell. Kihyun’s angry yell could mean nothing good for him.  
In a small amount of fear, Hoseok pushed himself and his project into a crowded corner of the closet, hoping the overabundance of clothes, shoes and random bags would hide him from Kihyun.

**xxx 2 Weeks Ago xxxx**

“So we decided to change up the stage style a little bit.” Their dress coordinators had sat them down and were now in the process of pulling things out of a bag for them to see.

“I know the shirts were a bit hot, and since you guys are promoting longer we decided to switch it up a bit.” She held up gauze like shirt, frayed and filled with holes. Small sounds of air being sucked in could be heard around the room before she spoke up again. “We also got under shirts, don’t worry. I saw your face Jooheon.” She smiled, “we decided to continue wearing the pants we have now, and they are the most popular style right now, so we think it will be a good mixture. And then when we want to change it up a nit you can use the button down shirts. They are pretty cool too.” 

They all nodded only half paying attention. Hoseok was glaring at the jeans hanging on a rack behind her. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that it was a good style. Hell, he had jeans with twice as many rips as the pants they were giving them. He just wished he could show off his tattoo. He remembered all the post that Monbebe’s made when they got a picture of him at the pool. Though a lot of it made him blush, he could see how much they didn’t care about his tattoos. In fact they thought they were hot. It made him proud to have a fan base that went against the social norm. 

He would had fixed his jeans too, he knew how to fray jeans easily (it was always cheaper to do it yourself). The issue with doing it himself was that often Kihyun, Changkyun, Minhyuk, Jooheon and he would have their pants mixed up and wear each other’s. It made trying to make his cool a little more difficult cause he never knew which ones he would be putting on that day. He knew Changkyun didn’t appreciate the rip high on the thigh (which he had done on accident…sort of). He didn’t know why Kihyun of all people would end up in his jeans either. The man was way smaller in the waist than Hoseok.

It was later that same week, when he was scrolling through the comments of their most recent performance that he saw one small comment.

_I wish the jeans showed more._

So with a devious smile, Hoseok hatched a plan.

**Xxx Present xxx**

Hoseok peaked his head out of the closet, looking left and right down the hallway before scurrying to his room, his faithful tool in hand. He had almost made it, his pale hand on the doorknob when he felt a shoe collide with the back of his head.

“Shin fucking Hoseok!”

“No swearing!” Came the muffled yell of Hyunwoo from behind the door. Hoseok winched, rubbing the back of his head as he looked down the hallway towards their living room. Kihyun had gotten good distance on the shoe considering he was on the other side of the couch.

“Come here Hoseok.” Kihyun spoke evenly, sadistic smile on his face.

A chill ran down Hoseok’s back and he calculated how fast he could get behind the door he was still holding on to and then blocking it before Kihyun made it down the hallway. The answer: not fast enough.

Kihyun was already next to him, gripping his precious ear and dragging him towards their living room all the while screaming.

**“FAMILY FUCKING MEETING NOW!”**

Even Hyunwoo didn’t have the courage to reprimand the swear as everyone filed into the living room and took their seats.

“What’s going on?” Changkyun asked rubbing his eye with a sleepy fist. Jooheon was leaning heavily against the maknae, looking like he was still sleeping. Minhyuk was smiling, though not as brightly and Hyungwon was using a surprised Hyunwoo’s lap as a pillow. Kihyun stood in front of them, holding a wincing Hoseok’s ear.

“This hyung here is going to explain his fascination with cutting.” Kihyun said angrily.

There was a deafening silence before Minhyuk spoke up. “Hyung, you’ve been cutting?” His smile was gone and tears were slowly filing his eyes.

“Ah fuck, no Min, not that kind of cutting. Sorry my baby.” Kihyun wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s head, cradling him close. “I meant clothes love, that idiot is fine, promise.”

“Oh. Is this about the pants thing?”

Hoseok was in the middle of trying to back away to the hallway where he could make a break for his room. He froze when he could physically feel the air shift (he swore he saw horns on Kihyun for a brief moment).

“Why yes, it is, and our dear old hyung is going to explain why he has been slicing everyone’s to SHREDS. It has gotten to the point that I’m scared they’re gonna start tearing on stage.” Kihyun glared at the pale man, whose eyes were wide in fear. It took one raised eyebrow and Hoseok was spilling everything.

“Monbebe’s really really like when we show skin, and tattoos, but they wanted more and I wanted to show my tattoo but whenever I got one pair right someone else would be wearing them the next performance and then I just decided to fray everyone’s and then I noticed that if one pair has more holes I would get to wear them so I’ve been putting more and more in one pair but making sure that everyone’s is rea…” He took a deep breath; Kihyun’s glare further fueling him to continue. “Really frayed. Monbebe’s response has been amazing. They really like it.” Hoseok mumbled.

“So you decided to slowly fray and slice all our pants so that Monbebe would be happy?” Hyungwon asked slowly, everyone jumped, they had thought the lanky man had just passed out, even now he hadn’t moved from his position, eyes still closed.

“Yes?” Hoseok question with a small smile, doing his best not to look at Kihyun’s glare.

“That sounds so like you, hyung.” Changkyun laughed and poked Jooheon, they both stood, the older boy holding on to Changkyun as they headed back to their room. “Honestly could care less as long as they are happy, night Hyungs.”

“Come on Hyungwon, its bed time.” Hyunwoo said, jabbing his finger into the models side. Hyungwon only shook his head and lifted his arms. “I am not carrying you.” Hyungwon pouted and kept his arms lifted. “Fine, but this is your quota for this week. No more till next week.”

“You can’t count the car hyung; I didn’t ask you that time.” He smiled as he felt strong arms lift him and carry him back to the comfort of his bed. 

“Hyunwoo get back here and punish your son!”

“Sorry Kihyun, I honestly expected it from him, so I’m not angry.”

Hoseok grinned.

“Sorry Kihyun, I’m not really that angry either. I’m happy our fans are happy. And be happy it’s just the pants…imagine if he just attacked the shirts or something.” Minhyuk smiled and slid off to the corner of the room where he had been playing around with some program on his laptop.

“Does no one care?” Kihyun grumbled, throwing his hands into the air and stomping off into the kitchen. Hoseok followed, shuffling slowly and watching with a smile as Kihyun slammed their kettle onto the stove so he could make tea.

“Why is it so bad Kihyunnie?”

“Because!” Kihyun growled cheeks red.

“Because?” Hoseok pressed setting his precious scissors on the counter as he approached.

_“BECAUSE I LIKE TO WEAR UNDERWEAR HOSEOK!”_

“Pfft”

“Shut up.”

“Pffft.” Hoseok was sure he was turning red from trying not to laugh.

“If you don’t shut up you are going to have a severely burned dick.” Kihyun growled out.

Hoseok smiled, still trying his best to not laugh.

“I hate you so much Hoseok.” Kihyun groaned as he felt two muscled arms wrap around him.

“Fine, I’ll just cut up mine.” He felt Kihyun sigh and press his nose into his shoulder.

“You better you brat.”

**Xxx a week later xxx**

"Honestly at this point you should just go out there naked.” A coordinator told him as they readjusted a loop to hold through a hole so that the back would tear more as he danced.

**“NO HE FUCKING SHOULDN’T!”**

“Kihyun language!” Hyunwoo yelled across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, my first Monsta X fic....I find it terrible but I seem to be need of a good kick in the butt to get my creative engine going!


End file.
